The Buu Saga, Rewritten
by Neon1
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. I followed the same basic storline, I just tried to add a bit more humor and deaths..... R+R
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is how I think the Buu saga should've went, there'll be a lotta people who don't agree with me but NO FLAMES!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
It was the finals of the children's tournament, and the parents of the children had gone to get something to eat.  
  
They just love their kids too much.  
  
Unfortunately they interrupted by some guy standing between them and lunch.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to get your names." he said.  
  
"Why?" was the response.  
  
"Because I have a lot of time on my hands, that's why!"  
  
"Well, I'm Goku."  
  
"Number 18."  
  
"I'm Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans. And you aren't, so neh!"  
  
"The name is Krillin."  
  
"Majunior." Piccolo said flatly as Vegeta fell over laughing.  
  
"MAJUNIOR!?! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?" Krillin yelled through fits of giggles.  
  
"I'm trying to protect my identity." Picollo stated unenthusiastically.  
  
"What identity? You live on a floating rock thousands and thousands of miles above the Earth." Goku pointed out.  
  
"Thousands and thousands." Vegeta repeated dumbly.  
  
MEANWHILE.... SOMEWHERE ELSE  
  
"AH-HAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE CHAMP YEAH!" Hercule yelled, prancing around the ring gaily.  
  
"What a douche." Trunks muttered.  
  
"KILL 'IM, TRUNKS!" Goten cheered.  
  
"Okay." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Listen kid, we're gonna have a fake match in which I win, got it?" Hercule whispered to Trunks.  
  
"No." Trunks answered flatly.  
  
"Okay, FIGHT!" the dude with the microphone yelled.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks yelled, blasting Hercule into the 'Next Dimension'.  
  
"." The crowd was stunned.  
  
"It's just. a trick!" Videl yelled.  
  
"Shut up, Videl. No one likes you." Gohan said, walking away.  
  
"Well, Trunks is the winner! Unfortunately he killed his opponent and is now disqualified making Goten the winner!" The announcer yelled.  
  
"Yay." whooped Goten  
  
"What a rip." Trunks muttered feeling himself being shunned into a corner.  
  
BACK AT THE RESTAURANT  
  
Goku and Vegeta were shoveling food into their mouths like there was no tomorrow which, for Goku, there wasn't.When Gohan and Videl walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, Hercule's dead." Gohan said as he sat down.  
  
"What a surprise." #18 said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"We'd better get going before the tournament starts." Krillin said.  
  
On the way to the ring they ran into two strangers.  
  
They were known as Shin and Kibito.  
  
But we don't know that yet.  
  
"Hello Goku. I am looking forward to fighting you in the tournament. I'm your number one fan. May I shake your hand?" Shin asked, grabbing Goku's hand and shaking it vigorously.  
  
". Uhhhhhhh, who are you?" Goku asked, clueless.  
  
Unfortunately the two strangers had already disappeared.  
  
NOW WE'LL SKIP TO SOMEWHERE IN THE TOURNAMENT  
  
Piccolo and Shin were staring each other down in the ring. Then Piccolo had this strange hallucination.  
  
It was about bunny rabbits and cotton candy.  
  
So Piccolo decided not to fight..  
  
"Wait, I give u-" Piccolo started but was cut off as his face slammed into Shin's foot, sending him flying across the ring.  
  
"DIE!" Shin screamed as he flew after him.  
  
Shin continued to pummel Piccolo for the next ten minutes and won the match.  
  
Piccolo was rushed to intensive care.  
  
NOW WE'LL SKIP AGAIN..  
  
Most of the Z warriors (Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillen) were following Shin as he sped after the two people who had stabbed Gohan with something that had an uncanny resemblance of a teapot when he stopped.  
  
Shin stared at Piccolo for a moment "What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"Well, I-" Piccolo started.  
  
"No! You don't get to come! Go home!" the small kai shouted, pointing in the direction of the tournament.  
  
"But-" Piccolo argued.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But, you said you needed help and we could come if we wanted." Piccolo whined.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't get to come! You don't get a choice!" Shin yelled.  
  
"Why not?" sulked Piccolo.  
  
"Because I don't like you." Kaioshin said bluntly as everyone but Piccolo sweatdropped.  
  
Just then, Kibito and Gohan flew over.  
  
"Shin, have you been picking on Nameks again?" Kibito asked, noting Piccolo's sulking form.  
  
". Maybe." Shin said, glancing both ways.  
  
"SHIN! You've got to stop picking on the Namekians! Remember our little trip to Namek? Those guys were really upset!" Kibito scorned.  
  
"Guys, I don't want to interrupt or anything but aren't we supposed to be saving the world?" Goku asked.  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
". Shuddup." Shin broke the silence.  
  
". WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Goku broke into hysterical tears as everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Now look what you've done! You made Kakarot cry!" Vegeta said angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Shin.  
  
Shin didn't hear, he'd zoned out four minutes ago.  
  
::We're gonna die,:: Gohan thought to himself.  
  
FOUR HOURS LATER WHEN EVERYONE CALMED DOWN AND REMEMBERED WHAT WAS HAPPENING.  
  
"Why are we hiding on this rock where we are clearly visible? Why don't we go down there and blast them all to hell?" Vegeta asked, aggravated.  
  
"Because no one listens to you, Vegeta." Krillen answered.  
  
Suddenly Dabura came up from nowhere and blasted Kibito. All that was left of the tall, hot-pink warrior was a fine dust that floated away in the gentle breeze.  
  
So beautiful.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THE KILLED KIBITO!" Gohan gasped, horrified.  
  
"YOU BA-" Krillen started, but was cut off as he turned to stone.  
  
Piccolo was spat on and stonified too.  
  
Then Dabura flew away.  
  
They all stared at the statures that were Krillen and Piccolo.. but then Vegeta blew Krillen up.  
  
"VEGETA!" everyone else shouted in unison.  
  
"I wanted to see what was inside." Vegeta whined.  
  
"Oh well, we'll get over it." Shin shrugged as they all flew down the elevator, to face the horrors lurking within.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
Neon: This was my first DBZ fic, so please tell me what you thought of it.  
  
P.S.: I've recently been mourning the death of my pet goldfish,please, let us take a moment to remember.  
  
Kevin the Goldfish  
  
December - February  
  
May you never jump out of another fish bowel, wherever you are. 


	2. chappie 2!

Neon: Oh-kay, chappie 2! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU!!!  
After defeating the evil villain, Fwee-fwee, our heroes descended to level two. Or did they ascend? I don't know..  
  
Anyway, they were at level two and were eagerly awaiting their next challenge with eagerness.  
  
"I'm bored." Goku yawned.  
  
"Quiet, Kakarot! We're saving the world!" snapped Vegeta.  
  
"Since when do you care about the world?" Goku countered.  
  
"Since we ran out of dip." Vegeta muttered.  
  
While Goku and Vegeta were bickering, Shin was secretly hatching a master- plan.  
  
::Lalalala... I wonder what sauce's natural flavour is?:: the little purple kai thought.  
  
Suddenly an evil villain that resembles a crab in our author's strange, strange mind jumped out through the door. His name was Yakon.  
  
At least it better be.  
  
"I'M GONNA EAT YA!" Yakon exclaimed, being all creepy-like.  
  
"Eeek!" Gohan cried, jumping into Goku's arms.  
  
"." Goku stared down at his son before dropping him on his butt.  
  
"Oww." Gohan whined.  
  
"AHH!" Vegeta cried, pointing.  
  
"What is it?" Shin asked, eating a bag of Doritos.  
  
"The wall-paper! It's not there!" Vegeta observed, horrified.  
  
"Vegeta, that's pure steel, there is no wall-paper." Goku explained, lighting his blowtorch.  
  
"What happened to Yakon?" Gohan asked, looking around.  
  
"Who cares?" Shin asked, "He's gone now. TO LEVEL THREE!" he finished heroically, bounding around.  
  
::This is going to be a LONG day.:: Gohan thought sadly.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Okay, you're probably wondering what happened to the tournament and if not, well, I'm going to tell you anyway.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Shin are out fighting evil. Krillen, Kibito and Hercule are dead. Videl lost her match. Mighty-mask doesn't exist in this fic. God knows what happened to Spopovich and Yamu. And Piccolo is a rock.  
  
That leaves #18 and those two other guys.  
  
So obviously the winner is some Mexican guy from Russia, but he didn't fill out his registration form properly, so #18 won.  
  
Congratulations to anyone who realized how completely pointless this part was.  
  
BACK AT THE SPACESHIP.  
  
"'Cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby!" Shin sung happily.  
  
"Will you shut up?" Gohan asked politely.  
  
"Nope!" Shin chirped.  
  
"YOU LOUSY BA-" Gohan started.  
  
Goku interrupted him, shaking his head sadly "Now, Gohan, you know that's the wrong thing to do."  
  
"Yeah, you'd know." Gohan murmured, folding his arms stubbornly.  
  
Then Dabura came through the door.  
  
"I SHALL KILL YOU ALL!" he shouted.  
  
"Will not." Vegeta argued.  
  
"Will too!" Dabura insisted.  
  
"Trees get chained to hippies." Shin sang  
  
"He is so right." Vegeta said in awe.  
  
"Yeah." Dabura agreed.  
  
"Who asked you, pointy!?" Shin asked angrily, pointing at the demon king.  
  
"Pointy?" Dabura asked before bursting into sobs, "It's not like I don't try to be normal! It's a hard life for a possessed demon king!"  
  
"No it isn't." the Supreme Kai said accusingly.  
  
"Shin, stop picking on the tall, pointy guys! I mean, first Piccolo and now Dabura? Then who's next, Shin? Who's next?" Goku asked calmly, now wearing a white T-shirt, black leather jacket and blue denim jeans.  
  
"Where'd you get the outfit?" Vegeta asked, only semi-interested.  
  
Goku shrugged, "Internet."  
  
" Uh, yes, Internet." Vegeta said, somehow evilly.  
  
"Riiiiiiiight. waitaminute, aren't we ment to be saving the world?" Shin asked.  
  
"You sure are." Dabura answered, attempting to un-pointy himself.  
  
"Fine then, someone kill Dabura," Shin sighed tiredly, then muttered, "I need blood." but no one heard him.  
  
"Why don't you do it?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because I'm the real Shady." Shin said wisely.  
  
"No you're not! You're just imitating!" Vegeta cried angrily.  
  
"DIE!" Goku yelled, picking a fight with Dabura.  
  
"Why am I being ignored?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Why are we in a rocky mountain area?" Kaioshin asked, ignoring Gohan.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Magic," also ignoring Gohan.  
  
A giant ki explosion in the distance proved that Dabura was either dead or dearly wishing it.  
  
The, quicker then you can say 'Would you like fries with that?', they were back in the spaceship and a beaten and bloodied Dabura hurried through the door.  
  
"Aw, and I was winning too," Goku chirped sadlr, rubbing the back of head.  
  
"The fish." Gohan said blankly as Vegeta took a few steps away from him.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"Yes, we will posses him," Babadi said smugly, "AND THE WE'LL FLY TO THE MOON!!!"  
  
"Uh, sir, maybe we should just stick to the plan" Dabura sweat-dropped.  
  
"Fine!" Babadi huffed, throwing a ball of light into his floating-crystal- ball-thingie.  
  
THEN.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, you have texta on your forehead." Goku pointed out.  
  
"No, Goku, that's Babadi's symbol! It means he's been possessed!" Shin sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, actually, it is texta. Trunks snuck in with a permanent marker." Vegeta explained.  
  
"Oh." Shin said.  
  
"Now what?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I dunno.." Goku wondered.  
  
"How about we BUST THE DOOR DOWN!" Shin yelled, pumping his fist in emotion.  
  
"."  
  
"What?" Shin cried, "Why can't I be evil?"  
  
"'Cause you're the god of gods, duh!" Gohan huffed.  
  
Shin glared at the semi-sayain for a moment before frying him with a bolt of lightening.  
  
"Ow." croaked Gohan, coughing up smoke.  
  
Then Vegeta blew the door up.  
  
"."  
  
They all shrugged and walked into the depths of Babadi's ship.  
  
Upon arriving in Babadi's evil plotting room of death, the noticed that Buu was awake for some reason.  
  
"Buu!" Buu squealed.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiight." Vegeta said slowly.  
  
"YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN, BABADI!" Shin yelled, flying at the creepy-lookin' magician.  
  
"AHH!" Babadi cried, hiding behind Dabura.  
  
Unfortunately while this was happening Buu ate Gohan.  
  
"OMIGOD!" exclaimed Goku, noting his son's demise.  
  
"Now what do we do?' Vegeta asked.  
  
"Don't ask me." Shin answered, putting Babadi through a wall.  
  
"I think I have a plan!" Goku cried excitedly.  
  
10 MINUTES LATER.  
  
"I got nothin'." Goku shrugged.  
  
"BUU!" Buu cried.  
  
Vegeta sighed, "Great."  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO!  
  
Neon: Okay, tell me if I should right another chapter or hang my head in shame!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. 


	3. Fusion confusion

Neon: Oh-kay, here's chapter 3....... Sorry.  
  
After about 5 minutes fighting Buu, Shin, Goku and Vegeta began to realize that it was hopeless.  
  
Remember, I said 'began'.  
  
"Kill Dabura, we want Piccolo!" Goku cried, attacking the demon.  
  
"Why do you keep picking on me?" Dabura wailed.  
  
"'Cause you're pink!" the Sayain replied.  
  
Dabura pointed at Buu. "He's pink."  
  
Goku paused for a second. "Yeah, well, you're also pointy." He finally explained.  
  
Meanwhile, Shin was beating Babadi into a bloody-pulp and Vegeta was taking on Buu.  
  
Well, actually Vegeta was reading a Spider-man comic, but you get the idea.  
  
"BUU!" Buu yelled, prancing around prancily.  
  
Vegeta looked up from his comic, and then whacked Buu over the head with it. "Quiet, you!" he yelled.  
  
"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Shin screamed maniacally while using Babadi as a punching bag.  
  
"Guy, we've gotta get outta here! I can't beat Dabura, so who knows what Buu could do! It's hopeless!" cried a clearly distressed Goku.  
  
Both Shin and Vegeta paused from what they were doing to look over at Dabura who looked more dead than alive.  
  
Vegeta blinked. "What are you talking about, Kakarotto, you kicked his a-"  
  
"I SAID it's hopeless!" Goku cut in, then added threateningly, "You gotta problem with that?"  
  
Shin and Vegeta bothgulped and shook their heads 'no', and with that, Goku teleported them back to the tournament.  
  
"They'll be back," Babadi said, coughing up blood and peeling himself off a wall, "They have to rescue their green friend, right Dabura?"  
  
Dabura didn't answer, as he was in a coma.  
  
"Damn right! And this time, Buu will do more than stand around and say his name!" Babadi nodded, as though Dabura had replied.  
  
"BUU!" Buu yelled as Babadi sweatdropped.  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"Now, we have to formulate a plan, we can't just attack head-on like last time." Shin said knowingly, pacing back-and-forth.  
  
"Why not? We were beating them senseless, for Pete's sake!" cried Vegeta.  
  
"I agree with Vegeta, we have to do something." Goku nodded.  
  
"IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO RETREAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" yelled an agitated kai.  
  
"Liar." Goku shot back.  
  
"Hi, ya!" Mirai Trunks waved merrily, walking in out of nowhere.  
  
"No time for you, boy, we have a galaxy to save!" said Vegeta, as he, Goku and Shin flew off into the general direction of evil.  
  
Mirai stood there for a stunned moment before shrugging and taking off after them.  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Goku said confuse-edly to Mirai.  
  
"I'VE BEEN HERE FOR 35 MINUTES!! DON'T TELL ME YOU ONLY JUST NOTICED ME!!" Mirai yelled angrily.  
  
"Okay, I wont." Goku shrugged. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Good question." Vegeta said.  
  
"Aren't you dead?" Mirai asked Gohan, who had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Aren't you from the future?" Gohan countered.  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
Mirai shrugged, "Oh well. FU-  
  
"-SION!" Gohan finished.  
  
"HA!" they both shouted, finishing the dance.  
  
"." Shin, Goku and Vegeta stared in shock at the new, fused Saiyan.  
  
"I am Gotanks!" he shouted, pumping his fist.  
  
"Don't you mean Gotenks?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"No, that's Gotenks," Gotanks said, pointing to a fused Goten and Trunks. "I'm Gotanks."  
  
"."  
  
"Oh-kay, this is getting' weird." Shin stated, eyeing what suspiciously looked like a grown-up Gotenks warily.  
  
"I agree," Goku agreed, befor turning to Vegeta, "Wanna fuse?"  
  
"Yeah, FU-"  
  
"-SION!"  
  
"HA!"  
  
"Why the heck is everyone fusing!?" Shin yelled at Gogeta, Gotenks and Gotanks who all shrugged.  
  
"BUU!" Buu yelled, running in and punching Gotanks in the head.  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"Ooooookay." Shin said slowly, getting more creeped out by the minute.  
  
Suddenly, Dabura and Babadi flew in.  
  
"YOU WILL ALL DIE!!" Babadi yelled, running into a rock.  
  
". KAME HAME HA!!" Gogeta cried, blastind Dabura to H.F.I.L. or whatever it's called.  
  
So now Piccolo was back.  
  
Hurrah.  
  
"Hi, I'm back." Piccolo said unenthusiastically.  
  
"No duh." Shin snorted rudely.  
  
"I JUST WANT YOU TO LIKE ME!" Piccolo sobbed, flying away.  
  
"."  
  
"BUU?" Buu asked.  
  
"Yes, Buu. He's crazy." Gotenks answered, nodding sadly.  
  
Suddenly Gotanks exploded.  
  
". Indeed." Shin said.  
  
"What do we do now?" Gogeta asked.  
  
Shin shrugged, "I dunno, save the universe?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds about right." Gogeta said, going SSJ2 and attacking Buu.  
  
"GO BUU!" Babadi screeched.  
  
"Shut up!" Shin yelled, punching Babadi in the face.  
  
This resulted in an all-out brawl between Shin, Babadi and the dog next door.  
  
Gotenks sat down and stared in awe at the pretty lights that actually were Gogeta and Buu exchanging ki blasts.  
  
"Hullo." Kibito said flatly, walking in out of nowhere like so many others.  
  
Everyone was shocked and scared at the pink mans arrival, I mean, what the hell was he doing back?  
  
"Uhhh." Shin said blankly, stating what everyone else was thinking.  
  
"What are you doing back?" Gogeta asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you see," Kibito started.  
  
4.4 HOURS LATER.  
  
"-And, like, I broke a nail!" Kibito cried, holding up his hand to prove it.  
  
"(snooooooorrrrre)" Goku, who had long since unfused with Vegeta, snored loudly.  
  
"HELLO?" Kibito yelled, outraged that no one had listened to his pointless tale.  
  
"Huh?" Huh-ed Vegeta, in some sort of disconnected stupor.  
  
Apparently Gotenks had self-destructed in order to get away from the pointless babble and Babadi and Buu had just, well, left.  
  
Shin twitched, "I wanna go home. I wanna go home. Iwanna go home." He repeated, curling into a ball and rocking back-and-forth.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kibito asked the small kai.  
  
"QUIET, EVIL ONE!!!" Kaioshin yelled, blasting Kibito into the next dimension. He then laughed evilly doing a back flip, before flying away in some random direction.  
  
"I wonder where he's going." Goku asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Goku slapped Vegeta out of his stupor, "C'mon, let's go find him."  
  
Goku took off after Shin.  
  
"Right." Vegeta nodded, purposefully going in the other direction the others had gone in.  
  
Then some stuff happened and Goku and Vegeta found Shin watching soap operas with a mailbox. After they assured the little God that the lego people weren't alive, they went to find Buu and Babadi.  
  
Then some more stuff happened including Buu transforming into Super Buu and ChiChi was turned into an egg and stepped on.  
  
Roshi, Yamcha and Videl were also dead somehow.  
  
Bulma, #18 and anyone else I haven't mentioned were. somewhere. but still alive.  
  
Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo all came back to life (if they were dead), only to be absorbed by Super Buu a total of 5 seconds later. probably.  
  
So now Shin, Goku, Vegeta, Babadi and Super Buu were on Kaioshin-Kai because Earth was blown up or some other random reason of death or something.  
  
After being pounded into the ground by Super Buu, Vegeta and Goku fused into Vejitto (a/n: I know that's not how it's spelt).  
  
Now, Vegeta wasn't happy about fusing with Goku, but, oh well, he'll get over it.  
  
After a big ol' battle, Buu absorbed Vejtto and, for some reason, Shin,  
  
SOMEWHERE INSIDE BUU.  
  
"If this isn't creepy then I don't know what is." Shin said as they all looked around.  
  
"Hey, waitaminute.. Why'd we unfuse?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Huh? Who cares?" Goku shrugged it off.  
  
"Yes, who DOES care?" Vegeta said, glaring at Shin.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Shin cried.  
  
"Well, what now?" Goku asked.  
  
"Now we rescue the others that were absorbed." Shin said.  
  
Vegeta was shocked, "The others were absorbed?"  
  
Shin shrugged, "Probably." And with that, they walked into the depths of Buu.  
  
END CHAP. 3  
  
Neon: Wow, that took me a long time. (Shrugs) Oh well, we'll get over it.. probably. Anywho, PLEASE review, I've got some REALLY good ideas for chapter four, give me a reason to write them. 


End file.
